Dog Problems
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Kagome wonders why she's the one stuck with dealing with stubborn dogs. Touga always gets the last word in.


This has been sitting in my stuff for years now... slowly but surely I've been finding little one shots and chapters here and there. Look out for more stuff coming out soon.

* * *

Silver eyes blinked once, twice, in astonishment, staring down at the bundle trusted into her arms. Normally she wouldn't appose, practically being the child's nanny, but this seemed different.

"Touga... what-" Kagome was at a loss of words, her paperwork forgotten.

Touga's face remained impassive, only his eyebrow giving a slight raise at her bemusement. "Hatsumomo fled." His strong voice washed over her and echoed around the study. "You are now charged with the care of my Pup."

Her mouth went agape. What did he mean she fled?! Last she saw of Hatsumomo, the haughty Inu had locked herself inside her gardens. "Fled? From what?" She found herself asking.

Golden eyes hardened, his clawed hands reaching for her, settling upon her upper arms. "It was discovered her father and Ryukotsusei were planning a coup d'état. Our mating was just a cleaver way to have better access into the palace and she went along with it. One of her informants warned her. She knew I planned to execute her and ran, leaving Sesshomaru." He explained.

One of Kagome's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "A coup d'éate! How are we just finding out about this now! Is he safe?" She shot off disturbing the sleeping pup in her arms. "Oh! Hush little prince, it's okay. Go back to sleep, Sesshomaru, shhhh" she cooed, moving him to lay against her front, his silver head cradled in her neck. She paced around the room rocking the month old Heir to The West, rubbing at his back.

His eyes warmed at her worry for his son, watching how she coaxed him back into sleep snuggled into her neck. He now had no doubt of his decision. The small women he had found in the Bone Eaters Well all those moon cycles ago was meant to be his, and she would be the perfect mother to his pup.

"With you he shall be safe. As for how I came about this discovery, her Lady in Waiting and accomplice Misaki, seems to have grown a liking to you and Sesshomaru. So much so, that she came to me, telling me of Hatsumomo's plans to be rid of you and use him as a bargaining chip of war."

Kagome's eyes seemed to light afire, rage boiling up within her at the thought of Sesshomaru being used in such a way. Was that why he was so cold and cruel in the future? She faintly remembered Myoga's story about Sesshomaru's mother.

" _Lady Hatsumomo's father stormed the castle with Ryukotsusei. Many died that night but Lord Inu no Taisho emerged victorious! They were no match for him! Her father was killed but that confounded dragon escaped! After that the Lady left. My Lord was saddened by her abandonment and tried to raise Sesshomaru as best he could, but in a time of war he couldn't be the father Lord Sesshomaru needed, only the General existed. Of course she still managed to meet with her son here and there. It was amazing seeing the changes in that little pup, raised by a terrible beast of a father on once side, and on the other, a conniving callous witch of a mother_." She remembered the shiver that ran down the little flea's spine. " _She was a true devil, that one. Heartless when it came to even her own son. She played a big role in his hatred of his father and humans_."

"Please tell me you are using all the power you have at your disposal, to hunt her, her father, and that dragon down." She growled out. She wouldn't let that harpy sink her claws into her little prince!

He nodded an affirmative.

"Good." She growled out before pausing. "What happens now? He needs her milk and her aura."

"Sesshomaru is still small enough for you to become his mother. There are herbs the healers have prepared for you, a-"

"Hold up." She held her hand up to stop him from talking. "Become his mother?! Touga, I don't think-"

Now it was her turn to be cut off in the same manner she had done him. "I have thought many moons on this and have come to a decision." He began, "you shall become my intended, mother of my pups, and my lady."

If she wasn't shocked before she most definitely was now. How could this hot piece of man want her as his mate!

"You can't be serious-"

"I am quite serious." He cut in once more.

"I can't be his-"

"You can and you will."

"Stop cutting me off!" She finally whispered/screamed, irritated beyond belief mindful of the sleeping child.

"Hn."

After what she thought to be nearly two hours of trying to argue with him, judging by the sun light, Kagome could do no more that let her face heat up in anger, unable to scream like she wanted too because of the Pup in her arms. She resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to win this one. Looking down and the sleeping silver haired baby in her arms, she marveled at the knowledge that the demon whom she once fought against would be her son. Her anger began to disappear as she continued gazing down at his sleeping face. Nearly a year into being trapped further in to the past with Sesshomaru and his father, she found herself loving the pup as her own. A smile curled her lips at the thought of him being hers. Of him calling her mama.

"I had almost forgotten," Touga's voice broke through her thoughts bringing her attention towards the large Inu.

Touga turned to leave her study, not bothering to close the door and walking down the hallway. "We shall be mated the night of the full moon."

Kagome eyes budged. That was three days away! Before she could even begin yelling for him to return, he was gone. Cursing him in her mind she stormed out of the study and towards her room, intent on cooling off and ignoring the father of her best friend.

Now she knew where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for their attitudes from! What did she do to deserve to be forced into dealing with three stubborn dogs!


End file.
